


You Better You Bet

by kashmir



Category: That 70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde and Jackie meet up three years after a nasty break-up in NYC. See what happens when sparks are re-kindled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better You Bet

New York City, 1984

Hyde stood outside of her building in his ripped jeans and dingy denim jacket. He was soaked to the bone and drunk off of his ass but he couldn't make himself stumble back to the cave he called his apartment. The need to see her again burned in his gut just like the rotgut whiskey he'd consumed at the bar earlier. He thought back to when this had all began again.

It had all started innocently enough three months ago. Hyde had gotten a letter while he had been gone on tour. Jackie was moving to New York City and Mrs. Forman wanted him to keep an eye on her. He knew she'd had an ulterior motive as he stood right inside his door and read the neat cursive. Kitty had never liked the fact that he and Jackie had gone their separate ways and that he'd moved to Sodom and Gomorrah with a subway. She called him constantly, sometimes more than she called Forman, her own son. She worried about him and he sometimes thought she was the only one who did. And now that Jackie was moving there, too, Mrs. Forman was going to worry about her. And Hyde was sure she saw it as a perfect opportunity to push them back together.

Against his better judgment and with a reprimand from Mrs. Forman still ringing in his ears, he'd made his way to Jackie's apartment late one night. The pot he'd smoked and the shots of tequila he'd done at Charley's bar had helped him to work up the nerve to call her beforehand. They hadn't spoken in years, not since the night he dropped the bomb on her that he was moving to New York. He'd been foolish and naïve enough to think that she loved him enough to come with him. That she'd be as excited as him with the opportunity he'd been given. He'd been wrong. He'd even gone so far as to check and see if she'd be able to transfer to a school there. But she hadn't been interested in that. She didn't want to leave her friends and told him she loved the University of Wisconsin; that she didn't see any reason to leave. They'd gotten into a shouting match then, with Hyde asking her to choose her friends and school or him, the supposed love of her life. She had tearfully told him she just couldn't go with him and he'd stormed out. He'd left the next day and they hadn't spoken since.

Until that night he called her on the filthy pay phone from the back of Charley's. He'd picked up the horrible habit of chain-smoking when he was on the road with the band and as a by-product, his voice was even more gravelly than it had been in high school. The groupies at the various shows loved it but he wasn't sure if Jackie would recognize it now. She'd picked up on the second ring, sounding the same as she had three years earlier and for a second, he was stunned into silence. When he was finally able to speak, all he was able to croak out was a rough, "Jackie?" Which stunned her into silence for a few seconds before she responded in a chilly tone.

"I told Mrs. Forman not to tell you I was moving here but obviously she didn't listen. I'm fine, Steven, so there is no need to come and check up on me. You can tell her with a clear conscience that you checked on me." He knew she'd been about to hang up but for some reason he needed to see her. And it wasn't because Mrs. Forman had begged him to go and check on her. This was a purely selfish reason. He missed her and wanted to see if she was still as beautiful as she was in his memory.

"Dammit, Jackie! Just let me come over!" He scrambled in his inebriated state for a plausible excuse to go see her. "Mrs. Forman will know if I didn't actually go to your place and check it out and I don't wanna lie to her. Please. Just let me come over for five minutes and then I'll be gone."

He heard her let out a huff of breath and then she replied in her haughtiest princess tone, "Fine!" And slammed the phone down so hard she almost broke it. He'd left the bar five minutes later, her address buried in the pocket of his five-oh-ones.

The building she lived in had seen better days and, frankly, he'd been surprised that the princess of Point Place would live somewhere like it. There was no elevator and she lived on the third floor, in apartment 3-D. He hesitantly knocked on the scarred wood. He didn't have to wait for her long; she must have been waiting for him. She swung the door open and was standing there in the doorway, looking just as gorgeous as she had the last time he'd seen her and with a neon light from across the street creating a halo around her hair, she looked like a fallen angel. His breath caught and he forgot the speech he'd prepared on the way over.

"Steven. Are you going to say something or just stand there like an idiot all night?" She asked, crossing her arms and unknowingly emphasizing her breasts.

He shook himself out of his stupor and tried to answer her coherently. But what came out of his mouth wasn't what he wanted to say at all and he later blamed it on the pot and the booze.

"Jesus, I've missed you."

"What?" She looked confused, "Steven, are you drunk?"

"Yeah, a little. Dammit, that's not what I wanted to say," He ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace as she watched from the doorway, not nearly as angry as she had been. More like incredulous and worried. He looked like crap to her and she was suddenly curious as to what his life was like now.

"So what did you want to say?" She asked, in a little bit of a gentler tone. She'd been mad at him for three years but now, suddenly, she couldn't hold onto that anger, not after seeing him. She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to take care of him.

"I don't-Listen, I-this-" He stopped pacing right in front of her and cupped her face, just like he always used to. "Aww, dammit, Jackie. I still love you."

And then he kissed her.

It took her five seconds to respond and when she did, she did it with a vengeance. She clawed at him, climbing up his body until she was wrapped around him like a jungle vine. He moaned into her mouth and continued to pour three years of pent up emotions into her through his kiss. Anger, regret, sadness and love passed between them.

After a few minutes, his desire and booze fogged mind realized they were in the hallway, tangled together with his hands cupping her ass and her arms and legs wrapped around him. He stumbled blindly into her apartment, kicking the door shut with his foot and slammed her against the wall right inside the door. She whimpered into his mouth, both trying to make up for three lost years. She still tasted the same, his foggy brain thought over and over.

She broke away from his mouth, panting, and whimpered, "Steven, the bedroom…"

He shook his head and ripped her pink button up blouse down the front, sending buttons skittering in all directions. Hyde had to keep himself from whimpering as he took in her lace and satin covered breasts heaving with each labored breath she took. He moved one hand from where it had been forcefully caressing her ass to her left breast. He didn't even notice how badly it was shaking. He roughly caressed her breast, kneading it and then pushing the pink lace out of the way, eager to feel the hot flesh beneath. Hyde licked a path down her neck to her collarbone, which he peppered with kisses as she pulled and tugged on his hair in desperation.

She pulled his head up and opened her eyes to look at the man before her. He stared at her through blood shot eyes before groaning and leaning down to take her mouth in a savage kiss. Hyde grabbed Jackie's ass in both of his hands again, pulling her into his hard-on. He kneaded her ass, enjoying the feel of her tight cheeks in his palms. He began to thrust against her wet, aching center through the layers of their constricting clothing. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her wet heat. She in turn moaned when she felt his rock hard dick thrusting against her soaked pussy.

He ran his hot hands up from her ass to her sides until he came to her breasts once more. He cupped them and then used two of his fingers on each hand to lightly pinch and roll her hard nipples. Jackie moaned and arched against his hard cock. He leaned down and took one nipple deep into his mouth, sucking and laving it with his tongue. All the while continuing to pinch and roll the other nipple. Jackie couldn't believe how turned on she was by Steven just touching her breasts; it had been three long years since someone had made her body ache like this.

Just then, Hyde left her breasts and looked at her, breathing raggedly. "C'mon baby, touch me. I'm in pain here."

She had never been able to deny him anything. Jackie reached down between their hot, sweaty bodies and grabbed a hold of his massive erection. She unbuttoned his pants and reached inside. Not surprisingly, he wasn't wearing any underwear. She could barely wrap her fingers around him when he was hard. She used the few drops of come he couldn't contain to lube him up and then slowly began to stroke him up and down, paying special attention to the head. He pulled her hand away after a few moments, kissing her deeply on the mouth and whispering in her ear, "God, baby, you always did give great hand jobs."

Hyde began to kiss her roughly on the mouth and reached down and, with both hands, pushed her denim skirt up around her waist. He broke off the kiss and looked down and nearly came just from looking at what she had on. She wore a sexy garter belt to hold up her stockings and an incredible pair of pink lacy panties. He reached down and ripped her panties away, shredding them to pieces. Jackie whimpered; she had always loved it when her man got rough with her. She knew it wouldn't be long before he had her screaming his name in ecstasy.

Hyde reached down between her firm, young thighs and began to slowly stroke her hot, wet pussy. He couldn't believe how turned on she was; she was absolutely drenched. He slowly slid one finger inside of her, then another. He used his thumb to stroke her throbbing clit. She spread her legs shamelessly, her head rolling back on her shoulders. He could smell her arousal and he wanted to taste her… he knew they hadn't seen each other in years but he couldn't hold back.

Hyde slipped his fingers from inside of her and knelt down, letting her legs fall from around his waist. Jackie stood there shakily for a few seconds and then felt him insinuating his head between her thighs as he began to probe her slippery folds with his tongue. Jackie covered her mouth with her hand, biting the back to keep from screaming. He licked all around her clit, making concentric circles around and around it with his soft tongue. Finally, just when Jackie couldn't take it any longer, he began to tongue her swollen nub, flicking just hard enough to make Jackie's knees buckle. He used his hands to hold her up by her hips. He stopped long enough to rub his beard-roughened chin against her clit, making her jump. He felt her thighs begin to shake against him and he knew she was close. Jackie could feel the orgasm building up deep inside of her. Hyde tongued her clit faster and faster until, finally, Jackie came against his face with a tiny whimper escaping her throat.

Hyde stood up and softly kissed her on the mouth. She could taste her own muskiness on his lips and tongue and in spite of the earth shattering orgasm she had just had; she wanted Steven inside her…now! She pulled back and looked up at him with passion glazed eyes and said, "Oh, Steven, take me… I need to feel you inside of me!"

Hyde was only too happy to oblige. He pushed his jeans down and then grabbed Jackie's slim hips. He said, "I wanna try something a little different. Turn around, baby." Jackie turned around until she was facing the wall. Hyde reached between her legs and spread them just a little bit more. She felt his stiff manhood probing her from behind and moaned. He rubbed his hard dick back and forth over her clit, repeatedly, making her moan his name and thrust her hips against his pelvis; she wanted him inside her and she wanted him there now!

Finally, just when she didn't think she could take anymore, he thrust inside her with one hard stroke, making Jackie slap her hands against the wall for support. Her pussy was so hot and tight; Hyde had to fight the urge to come instantly. Hyde began to ram his hard cock in and out… Faster and faster…harder and deeper. She loved the feel of him grinding against her ass. Jackie thrust her hips into each of his thrusts, needing more. He reached around her, sliding his hand into the folds of her pussy, until he found her clit. He began to massage her nub with one hand and he reached up and played with one of her nipples with his other, pinching and tugging. She reached up and wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling his face towards her. He seized the opportunity and bit her earlobe, making her gasp. Hyde continued to rub her clit faster and faster, in tempo with his frantic thrusts. Jackie moaned his name, begging him to make her come.

Just when Jackie was on the verge of exploding, Hyde pulled out and turned her around, entering her again, this time from the front. He looked at her as he began to thrust and said, "Open your eyes, baby, I wanna look into your eyes when you come." She did, staring deeply into his blue eyes while he made love to her. He reached down and began to lift her legs up around his waist. Jackie took the hint and wrapped her legs around his hips, holding on for dear life as he plunged deeper and deeper into her. He continued to thrust, adding a grinding motion at the end of each thrust. With every thrust, he grazed her swollen nub, making her moan and scratch at his back. Hyde knew he was close; a few more thrusts would finish him off. Then, suddenly, with the next thrust, Jackie came, her pussy tightening all around Hyde's hard dick. He thrust two more times and then came deep inside of her, groaning her name.

It took them awhile to come down from their natural high but when they did, they both stiffened up. Neither could believe what had happened between them. Hyde was the first to pull away, swaying a bit and not from the alcohol he'd consumed earlier that night. He pulled up his jeans and slowly buttoned them as he watched her. Jackie was slowly putting herself to rights as best she could, considering he'd shredded half of her outfit.

"Look, Jacks, I'm sor-" He began, but she cut him off with a hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Steven. Let's just forget this ever happened," She said as she tried to straighten her hair with a trembling hand. She missed the look of hurt that crossed his features.

"Fine. If that's how you want it, this," He waved his hand, gesturing at the scene before him in the hallway, "never happened. I'm gone. Don't worry, I won't be bothering you again."

He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, pausing a moment before his resolve to never beg her propelled him down the steps and away from the only woman he'd ever loved.

The next night, as Hyde sat alone in the dark cave of his apartment, wasting away the evening with a bottle of beer, the gentle glow of his cigarette, and the vivid memory of wide eyes and smooth skin dancing through his mind's eye, his phone rang. On the other end was the last person he had ever expected to hear from again. And once he heard her request to come over he couldn't say no.

She must have been waiting just on the other side of the door for him again because when he raised his hand to knock, she was already swinging it open. She looked haggard and pale, like she hadn't slept at all. She was wearing a pair or sweatpants and, was that? No, he thought, shaking his head and resisting the urge to rub his eyes, it couldn't be. But it was. His Zeppelin tee that he'd given her all those years ago. It was threadbare and the writing was almost completely gone but he'd know that shirt anywhere.

She brought him out of his reverie when she spoke. "Come in, Steven. Like I said on the phone, we need to talk." She stepped out of the way and he walked past her into her apartment.

He made his way into the living room, noticing the décor, which he hadn't taken the time for last night. Jackie may have grown up but she was still all girl. It wasn't pink and purple unicorns but it was decidedly feminine. Somehow, knowing something that fundamental about Jackie hadn't changed, that the girl he'd fallen in love with was still inside her somewhere, gave him a great deal of comfort. More than it should have, he realized and shook himself out of his stupor.

"Nice place," he managed, uncomfortable as hell and questioning his sanity.

She motioned for him to sit down on the huge, comfy white couch. He sat down gingerly, feeling too dirty and unkempt to be in her apartment, with her fine things and her white linen furniture. He stared at her as she sat down across from him, watching as she smoothed a non-existent wrinkle from her pants and avoided looking at him.

He cleared his throat nervously and she finally looked at him, her doe eyes wild and frightened. He fought the urge to soothe her but words came spilling out of his mouth all on their own.

"What are you doing in the Big Apple, anyway? Mrs. Forman wasn't very specific in her letter," He found himself asking, making an attempt at small talk, anything to help put her at ease.

She looked startled at his question but quickly recovered. "Um, I'm a make-up artist. I got a job with this Broadway musical."

He shifted uncomfortably. For God sakes, man, get it together, he mentally chastised himself. It's only Jackie. "Oh, uh, which one?"

"Cats, you know, the people are all dressed like, uh, Cats," Jackie finished lamely. Why was this so hard, she thought to herself. It's just Steven.

He shook his head in agreement. They fell into another awkward silence, till Jackie spoke again after suddenly realizing that she didn't know what he had been up to.

"So, uh, St-Hyde," She missed his wince at her use of his last name. "What have you been doing?"

"I just got back from being on tour with Van Halen. I'm going back out with them in a week."

"Oh, so, you're a, still, a whatchamacallit?" She stumbled. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to say it. It was what had driven them apart.

"A roadie? Yeah, I am."

She nodded her head and the silence and tension filled the room once more, till Jackie spoke again.

"Look, Steven, about what happened last night. It can never happen again." She hadn't looked at him when she spoke and he found himself getting angry.

"'It,' Jackie? By 'it,' do you mean when we fucked against the wall over there," He asked, getting up and gesturing at the wall in her hallway. "Or by 'it,' did you mean 'us'?

"Yes! No.. Both! Dammit! I don't know!" Jackie felt her anger rise up in her chest and spew out her mouth. She stood up and went to stand in front of him, poking him in the chest for emphasis. "You can't just come here after three years, Steven, and expect me to welcome you with open arms! Not after the way we left things between us!"

He smirked at her remarks. "Maybe not open arms but your leg-" The rest of his statement was cut off by the crack of her palm against his bearded cheek.

She stood in front of him, totally disbelieving that she was still in love with this man. She was shaking with anger and embarrassment. Because he was right.

"Get out," She managed to say through clenched teeth after a tense moment of silence.

"Look, Jacks-" He started, contrite and pissed at himself. What the hell had possessed him to say something so asinine? What was it about this girl that always tied him up in knots?

"Don't 'Jacks' me, Steven Hyde! How could you say something like that? How could you? Last night you told me you loved and missed me and then you-you-" She stumbled, unsure if she should call their encounter what it had felt like to her. Because from what Steven had said, it hadn't meant the same thing to him.

"When I what, Jackie?" He asked in that soft, husky tone of his that always made her melt.

"When you-we-fuc-" She broke down, crying tears she hadn't cried for three long years. "I can't bring myself to say it."

"When we fucked," He said, dying a little bit inside at the sight of her tears. He never could stand when she cried. When he spoke, though, all she did was cry harder and shake her head in denial.

"No, Steven. You can fool yourself all you want that that was nothing but a cheap fuck but I know different. We made love last night. And that's only possible because I still love you, even though I shouldn't," She looked up at him, crystal tears quivering on her lashes. "I could never stop. Even after you left and broke my heart." She reached up and pounded her fists against his chest in frustration. "Damn you! Why did you have to come back?"

Hyde captured her tiny fists in his and pulled her to his chest, heaving sobs shaking her tiny frame. His chest hurt and it was difficult to breathe. He'd known it was a mistake coming here last night and again tonight but he could never tell her no. Just like he'd never stop loving her. And if his presence in her life was going to cause her this much pain, he could easily disappear again.

Her sobs lessened until only an occasional hiccup escaped. It was then that she realized Steven was holding her, stroking her hair; comforting her. She pulled back slowly and extricated herself from his arms. She needed distance to try and understand what the hell was going on with him…and her. She wrapped her arms tight around her middle. They were a poor excuse for the arms that had just been holding her.

Hyde was left at a loss when she pulled away. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets to try and control himself from reaching out and pulling her back to him. He cleared his throat again and wished desperately for a smoke to soothe his jangled nerves.

He backed away and started towards the door. He didn't fit in among her pretty and expensive things; he never had. His boots thunked against her hardwood floors. He opened the door and hesitated for a moment and then continued out into the hallway, calling himself a thousand different kinds of a fool. Like she'd come running out to stop him. He made it to the top of the steps before he heard her.

"Steven!"

He turned around to see her standing in the doorway, her eyes dry.

"Stay with me tonight." She said, not so much as a question as a statement of fact. Hyde paused for a minute and then nodded, walking back to her door. He took her hand and they went inside, closing the door behind them.

The early morning sun cast a rosy and shimmering light on Jackie's nude body as Hyde trailed his rough fingers up her back, slowly tracing each vertebrae with tenderness. The pastel colored light added a lovely hue to her already flushed and satiated skin that Hyde couldn't resist. He leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck, causing her kiss bruised lips to curve slightly in her sleep.

This was the sixth night he'd spent with her. Wrapped up in her smell and taste and the sound of her voice.. But they hadn't talked, not since that second night. They didn't want to, didn't want to face up to everything that was waiting each morning, just outside her door. Hyde knew she loved him but he knew it was with great reluctance on her part. She didn't want to love him anymore. But she did and he'd take anything he could get. He wasn't a begging man and even a little bit of love from Jackie was better than none at all.

He'd tried talking that first night, when she'd asked him to stay. Tried to ask about the tee shirt. But his only answer had been her tongue being shoved down his throat. He hadn't been in a state of mind to ask questions after that. And he'd been back every night since then, by an unspoken agreement on both of their parts. At first he thought he'd been able to take just the mind-blowing, life-altering sex that she was offering and not ask for more but now-

His thoughts were cut off when she shifted beside him and opened her gem-like eyes and smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice husky with sleep, as she rolled over onto her back and gripped the sheet around her.

"Hey," he whispered back, trailing his fingers up her silky arm. She leaned into his touch and her lips curved into another of their seductive smiles that always did him in. He leaned over and kissed them, not able to help himself. He never could when it came to Jackie.

She responded, moaning into his mouth softly. He took advantage and thrust his tongue deep inside. Their tongues rubbed against each other erotically, making them groan. They kissed until Hyde was so hard he couldn't see straight, let alone move.

"Jackie, baby, stop. If I don't stop touching you, I'm going to make love to you again and I'm sure you're sore. I know wasn't gentle last night," he said gruffly as he pulled back, wearing a cocky grin as he brushed her hair away from her flushed face. Her eyes were dazed with passion and her lips were swollen and rosy from his rough caresses, both recently and last night. Jackie also had brush burns on her cheeks from his stubble. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful. She put her hands on his face and pulled him towards her again.

He pulled back and she just kind of chuckled. She started to lower the sheet that was covering her breast. He reached over to stop her hands and he accidentally brushed his hand up against her rigid peak. She moaned his name and arched toward him. Hyde no longer cared about anything; he just knew he had to make love to Jackie right now. He caressed her nipples through the sheet, driving her mad with desire.

Finally, he left her breasts long enough to strip the sheet from her body. He leaned over and took one hard point in his mouth, toying with the other one using his talented fingertips. He tongued her hard nipple, making her grab his head and whimper. He pushed her backwards until she was lying flat on the bed.

He played with her luscious breasts and nipples for a while, alternating between the two. He left her breasts finally and she moaned his name. He just laughed and kissed his way down her flat stomach. He pushed his tongue into her navel and she bucked towards him. He continued downwards, never stopping until he reached her hot, wet center. He kissed her thatch of curly black hair and moved down even further. She moaned and clutched his head. He laughed and his hot breath drifted over her aroused flesh, making her breath catch. It was agony waiting for his mouth to touch her.

Then he did. He put his hot hands on her thighs, opening her even further. Hyde began to tongue her, flicking over her sweet spot repeatedly, causing her to buck uncontrollably. He made love to her with his mouth, licking and sucking until she couldn't control herself anymore. He couldn't get enough of her; she tasted so good. He continued to flick his long, velvety tongue over her sweet spot, again and again. She was moaning uncontrollably, sobbing his name with each breath. She knew she was close to the edge. Hyde lifted his head and she moaned, trying to push his head back down. He laughed and whispered to her, "I want to feel you come on my face."

He put his head back down and began to tongue her hard nub harder. She covered her mouth with her hand, to try to muffle the screams coming from her. She felt herself start to unravel and bit down on her hand. She called his name as she tightened against his mouth, shattering into a million pieces.

Hyde didn't release her flesh with his relentless tongue until Jackie was completely spent. She lay beneath him with her eyes closed, trying to form a coherent thought. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. He kissed his way up to her body to her mouth.

"Oh my God! That was incredible Steven," she said as she kissed him. He tasted like her, which aroused both of them. He moaned her name and pulled her on top of him. She reached down and began to stroke his shaft with her hand, causing him to buck. She lifted herself up and came down on him, thrusting him deep inside of her. Hyde closed his eyes and clutched her hips, groaning. She was so hot and wet and she was all his. She began a slow, relentless rhythm, driving both of them mad. She began to move faster and faster, clawing at Hyde's chest and arms. He kept his hands on her hips, moving with her. She felt so good all around him.

He knew he was close to losing it and felt bad leaving her behind but he knew he could make it up to her. He began to thrust faster and harder. To his surprise, she matched him and then suddenly she called his name and came for him for the second time. He followed her with a few hard, deep strokes, erupting inside her violently. She collapsed on his chest breathing heavily, as was he. He pulled her close and stroked her back.

It took them awhile to recover. Hyde finally rolled over so Jackie was on the bottom. She lay there with her eyes closed, a soft, satisfied smile on her lips. He made as if to move off of her and she held him tighter.

"No, stay," she murmured, "You feel too good inside of me."

Her words sent a shiver up his spine. How could he possible say no to that?

A half hour later, they were both up and dressed. She had to be at work. And he needed to do something he'd been dreading since the second night he'd been here. He had to tell her he was leaving for three months to go on the road.

She hummed happily as she puttered around her small kitchen, making coffee and warming some muffins. He shifted nervously in the doorway, wanting to get it done as fast as he could. Like ripping off a band-aid. Quick and painless. Maybe.

"Jackie," he started, his voice rougher and lower than he wanted. Dammit, he was Zen. He didn't feel regret. She didn't hear him, just went on humming and doctoring her coffee.

"Jackie!" He repeated, a bit louder than he intended judging by her reaction. She jumped a mile and spilled coffee all over the counter and her hand.

"What, Steven? You scared me half to death!" She said, as she picked up a dishtowel and wiped up the spilled liquid.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?" She asked, picking up her mug and sipping from it, absently checking her watch. "I have to leave or I'm going to be late." She walked over to where he was standing and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He pulled away and so did she, giving him a confused look.

"Steven? What is it?"

"I'm leaving."

"Yeah, I know. So am I," She said, confusion still written on her face.

"No, Jackie," he said, putting his hands on her upper arms and pushing her away when she tried to kiss him again. "I'm leaving the city, the country in fact. The band's going on tour and I'm going with them. I'll be gone for three months."

She stood for a few seconds with confusion evident on her features before anger took over.

"And you're leaving today? Nothing like waiting till the last minute, Steven. God, this is just like when you left Point Place!" She slammed her mug down on the counter, causing coffee to slosh over the sides. She ran her hands through her hair and turned away from him.

He went over and stood right behind her, placing his hands on her rigid shoulders. She shrugged him off and whipped around to glare at him. The tears coursing down her cheeks killed him.

"Jacks.." He started, reaching out to wipe her tears away. She jerked away from his touch.

"Just leave, Steven. You're good at that."

It felt like his heart stopped at her words. It was like his mother was standing there, yelling at Bud. God, he'd turned out just like his father. Edna had been right. All those years ago and she'd been right.

He turned around and went to walk away from the love of his life-again-but stopped. He needed her to know something before she kicked him out of her life for good.

Not turning around, he said softly, "I was going to come back."

And then he walked out of her door, shutting it with a soft 'click.' She slid down to the floor sobbing. Just once she wanted him to pick her.

The next six days were some of the worst of Jackie's young life. She barely remembered going to work, never quite sure how she'd managed to drag herself out of bed and actually get there. And when she finally made it home in the evenings, she would sit on her couch for hours staring unseeing at her blank TV screen, till the clock read midnight and her eyes were drooping with exhaustion. She'd stumble into her bedroom and put on her Zeppelin tee shirt, imagining she could still smell Steven on it. When she did finally fall asleep, it was only to dream of Steven and his blue eyes shining with love for her. She woke each morning with dried tears on her cheeks and a feeling of loss.

On the sixth night after she'd watched Hyde walk out of her life for what seemed the fiftieth time, she was trying to make herself food. Not that she would be able to manage to force it down; everything she ate tasted like saw dust to her.

The phone rang as she was putting a pot of water on to boil.

"Hello," she answered as she tried to balance the phone between her ear and shoulder. She figured it was Kitty calling again to see how things were going between her and Steven. Jackie had given up about two days ago trying to convince Kitty that there weren't 'things' to be going anywhere with them.

She heard a crackle over the line and then a tinny sounding voice"…Jackie?" Crackle… "Can you hear me? It's Hyde."

Jackie almost dropped the phone as the sound of his rough, familiar voice filled her ears. "Y-yes, Steven, I can hear you. I-I didn't really expect to hear from you."

She heard him heave a huge sigh and then he spoke, in a soft tone. One she'd come to associate only with intimate moments between the two of them, back when they were happy and in love. "I know, baby. I'm sorry about the way I left. It just, well, everything got all fucked up. But I want to make it up to you. I know things haven't been right between us for awhile, so, um…"

He hesitated long enough for her to stop pinching herself to see if this was really happening and to prod him into finishing his thought. "So, what, Steven?"

"Come to Amsterdam."

"What?" she asked, certain she'd heard wrong.

"We have three shows there this weekend. Come to Amsterdam for the weekend. The band will pay for your airfare and hotel. I need to see you, Jacks," His voice dropped into a deeper register. Jackie tried to ignore the shivers chasing up her spine and concentrate on the thoughts racing through her head. She had to make a rational decision… She had responsibilities; a job, bills, her apartment…

Almost from a far off distance, she heard herself answering yes and agreeing she'd see him Friday. They disconnected and she dropped her phone into its cradle.

What had she gotten herself into?

He had been waiting for her at the airport. It had been three hours since she'd stepped off the airplane and into his waiting arms and she still couldn't quite believe it. Steven Hyde had been waiting for her. At the airport. At her gate.

She had gotten off the plane, bedraggled and exhausted after her trans-Atlantic flight, fully expecting to have to find herself a taxi. She figured once she somehow managed to communicate with the driver, even though she didn't speak a word of the language, that she'd then somehow get checked into the hotel Steven had told her they were staying at.

But as she'd reached the end of the jet way, all the thoughts that had been zooming through her brain came to a screeching halt. She'd spotted him, wearing a beat up leather jacket and ripped jeans. And he was clutching the sorriest looking rose she'd ever seen in his hand. But that didn't matter… to her eyes, she'd never seen him look so wonderful. Her eyes had then filled up with tears and she couldn't remember anything except how much she loved this man and that she'd finally get to touch him again.

So she'd run over to the only man she'd ever truly loved and thrown her arms and legs around him, making him lose his balance briefly and let out a surprised "What the hell, Jackie?"

She'd missed him so much.

Instead of answering his question, though, she proceeded to cover every part of him that she could reach with kisses. He'd shut up after that. She finally disentangled herself from his body when she realized people were staring. But she couldn't make her arms let go. She noticed he was holding her just as tight. They'd then left the gate and managed to get her luggage, somehow all the while still touching and stealing kisses. She barely remembered the cab ride to the hotel. Or the elevator ride.

The next thing she really remembered was Steven removing her clothes and tossing her on the bed. He stood beside the plush queen size, slowly stripping his clothes off, driving her insane. When he was down to just his jeans, she sat up and grabbed him by his muscular shoulders, hauling him close and kissing him, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth with a demand. A demand that he stop messing with her and get naked. Fast.

He obliged. Most willingly. He'd been stripped of all garments within a minute and then he joined her on the bed. Jackie figured it was probably one of the few times she thanked God he didn't bother with underwear.

She'd been frantic to touch him, hadn't been with him in over a week though it felt like eons and he seemed just as frantic but as soon as he lay down beside her on the expensive sheets, something changed, shifted. They could both feel it but if asked, neither would be able to define it, put a name to this feeling they both had.

They just knew it felt like they had all the time in the world to touch, love one another. Nothing beyond the heavy mahogany hotel room door mattered. So when Hyde pressed a kiss to her trembling lips, it seemed it was almost with a reverence. They'd fucked and had sex and used each other brutally over the years but… Jackie couldn't help but feel that for the first time, they were making love.

The feeling grew stronger as Hyde gently pulled her into his arms; Jackie gasped as his hot chest came in contact with her trembling breasts. His crisp, coarse chest hair teased her sensitive nipples. She arched into him, clutching at his strong back. He chuckled huskily and leaned over, kissing her pulse point and then scraping it lightly with his teeth. She shivered and held him tighter, encouraging him, wanting, needing more. More of him, more of this special kind of loving she'd never known before.

Then he kissed her. Jackie had never experienced a kiss like that. It felt like he was trying to tell her everything with this kiss that he couldn't actually say. Hyde outlined her lips with his tongue and then slowly slipped it into her mouth. She moaned with uninhibited desire. The kiss turned wild, wet, and extremely erotic. They kissed for long minutes, each relearning the others taste. Hyde finally pulled his mouth away; he had a burning need to touch her everywhere, to brand this woman as his, only his.

Hyde slowly reached down and cupped Jackie's breasts in his large, callused palms. She arched into his touch, moaning his name. He brushed his thumbs across her nipples and she almost came off of the bed. Hyde then kissed a path down Jackie's neck to her chest. He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses between the valley of her breasts and then angled his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She cried out his name and clutched his head to her chest. He alternated between her breasts until she was mindless with desire. For him, only him.

He slowly stroked a path down her stomach with his right hand. He gently parted her legs and found her hot and wet with excitement and desire. It was Hyde's turn to groan. He stroked her softness until she writhed mindlessly on the bed with her need. Hyde knew he couldn't wait any longer. It had been too long since they'd been together like this. He needed to be inside her. Now.

He knelt between her legs, his hair-roughened thighs sliding between her smooth, silky ones. She shuddered and reached up, touching his cheek gently. He unconsciously leaned into her palm, nuzzling her. Jackie then slid her arms around his neck, pulling his face towards hers. She reached up and kissed him, briefly, on the lips.

"I missed you, Steven."

"I missed you, too, Jacks," He whispered.

And then he wrapped his arms around her and thrust deep. His head found the crook of her neck and he groaned. She arched and immediately wrapped her legs tight around his waist. Hyde let out a shuddering breath and brought his head up to look at her face. It was contorted in ecstasy, her teeth worrying her lower lip. He bent down and took over for her, nibbling on her lips, not moving between her legs, slowly driving her mad with desire.

"Steven! Please…" Her whimper of need was drawn out as she raked her manicured nails down his back. He laughed low in his throat and then began to move, thrusting slowly. Over and over. Jackie panted his name repeatedly and he began to lose control.

Hyde had thought he'd never have this again with Jackie… Not after the way he left Wisconsin and more recently, not after the way he left New York City. But she was there, in Amsterdam, in his arms, calling his name and arching under him as he loved her.

He did love her, had never stopped. And he'd wanted to tell her more than once while he was still in New York. But his mouth had never been able to form the words and all his chances seemed to come and go without warning. So he'd try to convey it in his actions, pouring his heart into their sex. Desperate for her to feel his emotions. But unable to articulate them.

Hyde was determined to tell her before she left for the States, though. She had to know. She was it for him. There was no one else. Never would be. She was it.

And as she arched up against him and huskily called his name, again, he went a little crazy. Lunging forcefully, making the well-made bed creak with each meeting of their bodies. Hyde felt Jackie tighten all around him and knew she was close; he knew her body so well. He sped up, changing the angle of his thrusts just enough to hit that elusive spot deep inside of her, helping her reach that pinnacle of desire.

Moments later, Jackie tightened even more around him and screamed his name as she reached her climax. Hyde rode her harder and with a few thrusts, he came deep inside of her, calling out her name as he emptied himself. He collapsed on her, both of them gasping for air. He rolled to the side and gathered her into his strong embrace. She sighed contentedly and gripped him tight.

They'd both fallen asleep then and Jackie had awoken before Steven a few hours later. She'd been in Amsterdam for a grand total of three hours and hadn't seen anything but the inside of their hotel room. She laughed under her breath and extricated herself from Hyde's arms, heading to bathroom. She decided she'd give Steven a little more time to sleep. She had worn him out after all. But then he was taking her sight-seeing. He just didn't know it yet.

She was in Europe and she was with the man she loved. She wasn't going to waste one minute of it.

They were back at the airport. But neither wanted to be. They both wanted to be back at the hotel, wrapped in the one hundred thread count sheets and each others arms. But Jackie had to be back at work the next morning and Hyde and the band were leaving in five hours for Norway, Sweden and Denmark.

Jackie was valiantly fighting her tears, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to quit her job and follow Steven all over Europe and Asia. It didn't matter that he hadn't told her he loved her. She knew he cared about her, deeply. His actions spoke of his caring. He'd taken her everywhere she'd wanted to go. And then made love to her all three nights she'd been there. She'd never felt so worshiped. And loved.

But all good things must come to an end, she figured. She knew that what they had had the past three days was something they'd never have again. For three days, they could just pretend to be a happy, young couple. With no worries, no cares. Just their love. But now she had to go back to her real life.

Without him. For two more months. And even after that, she wasn't sure if she'd see him again. He hadn't said anything about when he came home and she had been too afraid to mention it. So they'd both avoided the subject like the plague.

Jackie heard them announce her flight over the PA system. She shakily picked up her carry-on bag and looked at Steven for the first time in about five minutes. He looked as miserable as she felt.

"That's me," She all but whispered. Her voice seemed to have deserted her.

"Yeah, guess so," he said. His voice was husky. He reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"I meant what I said in New York, Jackie. I'm coming back."

"I know. It's just hard to believe Steven. After everything we've been through. It's just - I," her voice broke as the tears that had been right beneath the surface threatened to make themselves known. She was determined to remain dry-eyed until she was on the plane. She would not cry in front of Steven.

He wiped a few stray tears that managed to escape from her cheeks.

"I mean it, Jackie. I'll be back. And in the meantime, I'll write and call as much as I can. And if you can, you can come and see me anytime you want. I'll make sure of it. We'll straighten everything out when I get home, I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth before pulling back and nudging her towards the jet way.

She stumbled for a few steps and then turned back to look at him. He smiled a small smile at her and waved. Jackie didn't turn around until he was obscured from her sight.

She missed him already.


End file.
